character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Yvonne Park
Yvonne Park is a psychologist stationed in Berlin, Germany. She is the primary antagonist of the Cult arc of the Abnormalverse, though has been single handedly responsible for a number of events over the years prior that have caused carnage and misery to varying degrees, such as first Containment break all the way back in the Bullets arc (which resulted in Adler Hausler being murdered). Yvonne is responsible for Thomas being sent into the Otherworld, a strange dimension inhabited by two incomprehensible beings; the Void and the Nameless, and causing Thomas’ two daughters to search for him once they come home to see blood on the walls and a warning note. Due to her abilities, she is one of, if not the most powerful Abnormal to exist. Yvonne could be considered the main nemesis, and even the antithesis of Thomas Hausler, even moreso than Valcav Novak. Background Information Appearance Yvonne is a slender woman with straight black hair and fair skin. She commonly wears a white overcoat which splits open towards the ends, with a black shirt underneath. She wears brown bootcut pants with heels. The right sleeve of her coat is embedded with symbols of cat silhouettes. Occasionally, she wears sunglasses. Themes * David Bowie - The Man Who Sold The World Personality Yvonne is a slender woman with straight black hair and fair skin. She commonly wears a white overcoat which splits open towards the ends, with a black shirt underneath. She wears brown bootcut pants with heels. The right sleeve of her coat is embedded with symbols of cat silhouettes. Occasionally, she wears sunglasses. Yvonne is a relatively calm person who is devoted to her career as a clinical psychologist, becoming famous for helping countless people with their personal lives. Yvonne is quite cheerful, and will perform good deeds out of the kindness of her heart. She firmly believes in the good of all people, and believes that there is good in even the most wretched hearts. …on the surface. In reality, Yvonne is truly a twisted mess of bitch, delving her life in existential nihilism and causing harm to people however she feels like simply because she can. She views life as little more than a pointless walk towards death and oblivion and sees no right or wrong in what she does, as she believes that such concepts don't truly exist, as they're merely the inventions and concepts made by people in order to control the masses of others. As a result of her nihilistic beliefs, she is morally uninhibited, and can (read: is more than willing to) perform wretched or degenerate acts on anything she wants to and feel absolutely nothing while doing so, such as turning a man inside out and removing his organs, all while keeping him alive with her powers (as well as having to watch all the pain in a feeling that made it as slow as possible). This nihilism comes from her mental link with her alternate selves, which has caused her to become nigh omniscient and thus bored with as a result, often causing her to do things to keep herself entertained. Yvonne is a pathological liar and will often lie even in the face of contradictions to blatantly anger her enemies. She often speaks sarcastically, only becoming serious when she wants to talk about why she does what she does. She firmly believes in her own personal freedom despite how she views the nature of life and existence as a whole, refusing to fall in line with the standards of the masses and molding her own ideals without influence instead, regardless of what anyone thinks of what she does. Yvonne seems to have an obsession with clocks, and sprawls a variety of them all over her home. She often likes to sit down and listen to the ambient ticking noises they make for hours at a time. Yvonne is often seen with several types of cats around her. Abilities *'Schrodinger’s Cat' - One of the two of Yvonne's Abnormalities. It lets her manipulate the concept of “observation and inattention”, or the unknown. In simple terms, Yvonne is capable of freely manipulating anything that is either not being fully observed, or manipulate something based on how it is observed, depending on the viewpoint of either herself or her foes. It is a powerful Abnormality capable of affecting reality itself, often in the most illogical ways. **'Copenhagen Physiology' - Yvonne’s ability causes her to be in a state of neither being dead nor alive. As a result, any damage that is directed towards her won’t kill her, as she is technically already dead. She also doesn’t age, as she’s physically twenty-four when she should be well into her seventies. **'Teleportation/Space Manipulation' - Yvonne can teleport herself or others, or create portals across distances. She can perform feats such as turning the unobserved backside of a brick into a pathway to the moon, or cause others to teleport away just by them blinking or having their vision somewhat blurred. Yvonne can appear from any unobserved spot, as well. **'Distance Ignoring' - Yvonne can interact with objects regardless of their distance based on her viewpoint of these objects. This allows her to move faraway objects such as stars out of the sky, or flick an enemy into a wall, despite them being several feet away from her. **'Reality Manipulation' - Yvonne can manipulate reality as a whole by simply observing it in a different way. For example, if she believes a hard object, such as a rock, is soft, it will actually become soft. By perceiving someone as weak, they’ll become weaker than her regardless of their actual strength. She could just as easily turn the whole universe into a dress for her to wear as she could perceive a cat to be dead rather than alive. *'The Man Who Sold The World' - Yvonne possesses the ability to summon alternate selves from parallel timelines. When she does this, she is able to “assimilate” with them by absorbing them. This assimilation is permanent, and causes the two (or multiple) Yvonne’s to become a single person. Upon absorption, Yvonne gains all the skills of her counterpart, and is able to absorb a limitless amount of herself. Although she mainly summons them purely for the purpose of absorption, Yvonne can summon an army of herself in order to overpower an enemy through sheer numbers, or create decoys. **'Abnormality Usage' - Along with being able to absorb the skills of her counterparts, Yvonne is able to gain the Abnormalities of any alternate she absorbs. Due to the fact that there are an infinite amount of possibilities, which manifest themselves as alternate worlds, Yvonne is capable of giving herself potentially any ability she desires as there will always be a world where Yvonne has that specific ability. However, this application comes with a drawback: Yvonne cannot use more than five Abnormalities at a time (not counting her core powers, which would bring the total to seven). However, she is able to freely switch and replace them through a “database” of the Abnormalities she gains. If Yvonne switches an Abnormality out, the effects of it will wear off. **'Alternate Communication' - Yvonne possesses a mental link with her alternate selves, allowing them to mentally share knowledge with each other on their worlds. As a result of this, Yvonne possesses information she wouldn’t otherwise have through parallel lives. As a result of the constant flow of information she shares, Yvonne often seems to have a sort of nigh-omniscience, or precognition. Occasionally, she demonstrates the ability to be able to sense the experiences of her alternates. Techniques and Absorbed Powers Paraphernalia * Limitations * Not counting her core abilities, Yvonne can't use more than five different abnormalities at a time. ** Most of the effects of the abilities she absorbs from her alternates will wear off if she switches an active one out. * She's arrogant, and thus will not use the full extent of her powers unless she truly doesn't underestimate her enemy; something Thomas exploits to the fullest. * Though her ability to gain information from her alternate selves is powerful on it's own, it doesn't truly make her omniscient and can thus cause her to be thrown off by a rare situation she isn't able to see coming. Trivia * XXX * XXX * XXX Category:Slapson Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheets